Yorukawa Akari
Akari Yorukawa is one of the main characters of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. Akari is a sexy-typed Prism Star and member of the Unit Infinity under the alias Rikaa (りかあ). Appearance Akari's eye color is light blue. She has got dyed light brown hair - her natural hair color is a darker brown. Her hair is shoulder length. Her favourite colors are blue and yellow and thus, she often wears blue clopthes with yellow accressoires. As member of Infinity, she also has got shining linings on her hair and in her eyes which are star-shaped. In order to hide those, she often wears contacts with her eye color and hats. Personality While in the beginning of the series, Akari's chatacter follows the typical mysterious character archetype. She does not talk very much to the other girls until befriending with Hikari. She's often seen lost in thoughts and staring in the air. Towards the other Trainees and the members of SEASON, she commonly acts a bit cold in terms of advice. This is because Akari is used to people who are just following her advice without questioning it - something the other girls often do. She's a bad loser in those terms and thus, often sulky after being wrong. With the time, she warms up with the other girls and returns to her usual self. She's playful and carefree but not childish and still very stubborn. She often considers herself to be very adult-like. Other don't agree. Akari seems to be quite good in school subjects as seen in Episode 14 and 15. However, the episodes only focus on english and history. Akari grew up in London for a while and thus had to speak English which is likely the reason for her skills in the language. History had been stated as her favourite subjects. At the same time, Akari noted to have a few problems concering writing Kanji. She almost never writes on paper but on her phone or on a tablet. Background Akari lived in London until turning six. In japan, she attended an internation school as elementary school. For middle school, she transferd to another school. She deicded to transfer to this school in order to be in the same class as her best friend Yuna. Relationships *'Morimoto Yuna' - Yuna and Akari have been best friends since they were six years old. They met each other on a birthday celebration on which their parents were invited. Yuna and Rikaa are close as sisters and are said to have the habit to end each others sentences or speak out ideas at the same time. *'Kitasaki Hikari' - Hikari constantly ties to get to know Akari better which espacilly in the beginning annoys her. However, with the time, Akari warms up with her and Hikari ends up with being one of the few to be told about Infinity and the identity of Rikaa. In the series, Akari often helps Hikari and gives her advices because Hikari reminds her on Yuna. After Akari tells her that Hikari is similar to Yuna, Hikari tries to be like her, starting her own problems and a new arc of her character devolpment. *'Joukuu Sakura' - Sakura and Akari are friends and fellow members of Infinity. However, both are also consided as rivals. Akari often teases Sakura and she ends up angry. Both are often fighting even though it's not serious to them. In the past, Sakura and Akari didn't get along at all due to Akari's carefree personality and Sakura's serious personality. *'Yozora Mizuki ' - In the beginning, Akari disliked Mizuki very much. Mizuki didn't really notice her but when they interacted, it wasn't very friendly. Because both girls aren't good losers, Mizuki can't stand Akari giving good advices to the characters and Akari can't stand Mizuki being a better Prism Star then her - in the beginning. As soon as Akari picks up her activities as Rikaa again, it changes and Mizuki considers Rikaa and Infinity as rival in general and wants to overcome them. *'Yorukawa Yamato' - Akari's father. While Akari and her father casually don't meet very often due to his work, Akari tecnically gets along with him well. However, since her father knows about her being a Prism Star, both don't get along well anymore. Akari doesn't like talking to him as long as it's not needed and while her father would like to spend more time with his daughter, it's not possible due to his work. Prism Shows Rikaa (りかあ) is the "alter ego", Akari uses as Prism Star due to her father's disapproval to her being an idol. Common dates like birthplace and birthdate are the same as her real informations as Akari had been planning on revalving her real name after becomming an adult either way. Rikaa's My Song is named Horizon, despite she also has got Mirai no Memory as Image Song in the series. In the first arc of the series, Akari has got problems with performing Prism Jumps. She is able to dance well after having time to practise songs and also isn't bad in singing but she cannot perform Prism Jumps. Akari is able to remember music and dance steps of songs very well and remembers them even years after performing the song and thus, she knows her steps in Infinity's songs almost perfectly. Prism Jumps Rikaa is able to perform a Prism Jump Chain. She's only seen doing this while performing Horizon. One of them includes the Starlight Accession Jump. Many trainees in the series believe that only Rikaa can jump it. Rikaa herself stated that it's tecnically possible as long as "Everyone feels the same.". Sakura, in diffrent, stated that this Jump can be only done by Rikaa. Plese refer this page for all jumps, she has performed. Most of them are star or universe-themed. Known Prism Stones *Infinite Stars Set (Infinity Unit Dress) *New Horizon Set (Prism Star Main Dress) *Blue Prism Sky Set (Training Clothes) *Blue Pretty Prism Girl Set (Training Clothes) *Everyday Girl Set (Casual Outfit in episode 02 ~ episode 26) *Shiny Star Set (Casual Outfit in episode 27 ~ 51) Ethymology Yorukawa (夜川) can be split in two parts. Yoru (夜) can be translated as "night". Kawa (川) can be translated as "river". So her name might mean "night river" Akari (灯) can be translated as "light" or "glimmer". Quotes *"The stars at they sky, we reach out to. What are they waiting for?" - Episode 08 to Kitasaki Hikari *"They've all gatherd to see the light again. Infinity's light. It's my duty to not let them down." - Episode 33 *"You believe, I can have everything while you can't? You're wrong. You've got something and I will never have the equal of it again." Episode 33 to Yozora Mizuki. Official Profile Yorukawa Akari After returning to japan, Akari transfers to Hikari's school. Onto the recommondation of her father's girl friend, she joins Pretty Top. While Akari does not seem to be interessted in being a Prism Star, she knows quite a few things about shows and supports the other girls with everything, she has. While being stubborn and a bad loser, she often causes tension between the girls. She seems to not get along with the others which seems to orginate in her past. She might even has got a dark secret...! Rikaa The center of the popular Prism Show Unit Infinity, symbolized by stars. The idol of many young girls who aim to become Prism Stars in their future. While being cheerful and smiling, she seems to have both a childish and an adult side. It's quite a mystery how she was able to perform such beautiful shows but many young girls aim to do it like she once did. Trivia * Akari's favourite subject is history. * Akari's favourite food are strawberries. * Akari is fluent in english. * Akari able to play basic melodies on the piano. * Rikaa often uses a symbolized with stars. Her signature also underlines this. * Akari prefers the instand messeger Skype over LINE but uses both. Category:User:Millyna Category:Infinite Skies Category:Infinite Skies/Characters Category:Characters Category:Infinite Skies/Main Characters